The Witch Breakers
The Witch Breakers are allegedly a society once backed by the Catholic Church to hunt down and kill Supernatural Creatures. The Church denies any connection to this order of pyromaniacal zealots. They believe it to be their duty to torture and kill witches and have been active in America and Europe since the Inquisitions and Witch Trials. The Catholic church and various other religious organizations claim to have cut ties with them, they claim this is not the case and so everyone is unsure about who really pulls the strings of these lunatics. Members of Note Father Blood - there is little known about Montague Fitzroy, only that he is allegedly a hitman for the Vatican, the most recent record of his activity is from the 80s where he was listed as dead in a fire that killed his congregation. One of the old school preachers Father Fitzroy appears to have been imbued with mercury-like blood and set to the task of killing witches, his aspirations came to an end after he was defeated by Seiyr despite his incredible strength and speed from the strange fluid in his veins. Mother Faith - Agnes Franklin is wanted for many things, poisoning an LGBT Student Society in Ohio State University near her home and inciting violence against a Muslim Student Society Festival at the same campus. She is linked to a great many hate crimes but evaded police with her connections to the Witch Breakers and her ability to project a psychic light from her body. Her former training as a nun (until she was removed due to corporal punishment) made her a theological expert and gifted witch hunter, unfortunately it left her combat abilities without much to go on - she was punched out by Tact Rat in the underground church. Sister Steel - An expert swords woman, Mindy Flanders was raised in Conservative surroundings in the Bible Belt of America, her fencing talents make her a fast and dangerous attacker while the blessed sword can cleave through many surpernatural protections. Unfortunately for her she was not fast enough to avoid arrest during the plan to burn down Aeon City. Mindy was a very vocal conservative figure in the media and her arrest only marginally diminished her following among the conservative minded people of the world. Sister Tears - Greta Lynn was famed for her college tours on the topic of religion in the business world, she even wrote a book: "Devil in the Decimal Point" about accountancy and the corruption of Christian Values. No one knew she was a long standing assassin for the Witch Breakers with the power to disintegrate flesh by touch. A vicious killer she made the mistake of trying to use her powers on Drill Bit Babe, the result was a rather unfortunate beating followed by incarceration. Brother Stone - Brother Stone was really Reverend Frank Hamilton, a famed TV Evangelist making money for the Witch Breakers through his televised church and tendency for the elderly to leave him money. His Amulet allowed him to manifest a stone like shell on himself and he was given it by an adoring fan, with it he managed to reach out to the Witch Breakers who granted him further funding Brother Flame - Jerome Bantam was raised by the Church in one of their orphanages, his Pyrokinetic abilities emerged at puberty and he was cloistered away by the Church to train as a Witchbreaker, he was one of the key figures in their plans to burn the supernatural denizens of Aeon City out. He attempted to use his powers on Witchbreaker, however she simply ignored them and threw him around, he was scared off during the final fight and has all but vanished. Former members of Note No one leaves the Witch Breakers...not alive anyway. Allegedly former members Important Information